


The Greendale Chronicles: The Ax of Spreck

by WowSoBoring



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Crossover more like AU, F/M, Not a Crossover, PJO AU, Percy Jackson References, Quests, Riordanverse AU, Slow Burn, more like background J/A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: In an alternate universe, where greek myth co-exists with normalcy, Abed, Troy, Shirley, Jeff, Britta and Annie must rise up to the occasion and save the day. Romance: Jeff/Annie (slow burn so will come slowly), Friendship: Troy/Abed.Percy Jackson-verse AU (not crossover), concept further explained in "Notes". Be sure to ask any questions you have regarding this concept in the concepts if anything is unclear.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Pierce is probably high (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read (disclaimer):  
> \- This will have J/A as a main ship though it'll be more in the background  
> \- This is not technically Percy Jackson, maybe a couple of references but this is more of an AU of "what if they were demigods" so definitely not a crossover.  
> \- There will be a chang in ages of the characters (why? In Percy Jackson, the demigods at camp dont stay there after a certain age. Jeff and Shirley cant be 30+ because at that age in the PJO-verse, demigods are expected to navigate their lives alone and have no business being in Camp. The ages will be from 15-17 so kind of like a high school AU)
> 
> \- Even though this is Camp Greendale in Colorado, a Camp Half-Blood does exist in the same universe and is thus referred to, frequently. Camp Greendale is intended to be the secret headquarters for those demigods who are Greek but live way too far from Long Island Sound where Camp Half-Blood is based.
> 
>  **Parentage/Replacement**  
>  Jeff- Son of Apollo, Legacy of Zeus (related to Perseus, son of Zeus in a very extended way)  
> Annie- daughter of Athena  
> Britta- Huntress of Artemis, daughter of Ares (why? Artemis can't have kids, she's sworn to chastity. People who are huntresses can also never have any romantic relationship in any which ways whatsoever. If she's a demigod, she has to have a parent who can have kids too but characteristically it also makes sense for Britta to volunteer herself as a huntress  
> Pierce- An estranged discount oracle, a man who can see through mist  
> Shirley- Daughter of Demeter (yes I know Hera makes sense but she never really cheats on Zeus, probably the only thing i can respect her for)  
> Abed- son of Hermes (jack of all trades, cunning, stealthy)  
> Troy- son of Hephaestus (Hephaestus's children are known to be not good looking so what I'm gonna do is have is have Troy's mum be attractive and her genes were stronger. Hephaestus makes sense because Truest Repairman)  
> Pelton- satyr who recruits them (sorry but Pelton as a Mr. D? Makes little sense. He's also not like Chiron)  
> Chiron- Prof. Whitman (he's not a centaur, he's just the "Chiron" guy who is a mentor)  
> Mr. D- Prof. Duncan (again, he's not the god Dionysus, just a guy who was conveniently forced to start the camp and he doesnt really like it)

It was just another ordinary evening at camp Greendale. The half-bloods were casually sitting around the bonfire wearing their t-shirts of blue and baby pink with a slogan on top, “E Pluribus Anus” and a logo in the middle that was called “the crossroad of ideas” and sometimes, a butthole though that was more of an inside joke.

The day was considerably mellow as most days at Camp Greendale were but once in a week, things got chaotic. Abed liked Camp Greendale. Though he felt alone usually. He really wanted a friend but he didn’t know who to befriend. Being a son of Hermes, of all gods, he thought it would be even easier for him to communicate and blend in but it seems like it wasn’t. He just didn’t have it in him to approach anyone all by himself and his experience in school had been awry because of being the “weird kid” so that didn’t particularly motivate him either.

Thursday wasn’t a day of occasions in Camp Greendale. Capture the Flag was every fortnight on Fridays. Mondays were cluttered with training classes every week, Wednesdays was when two random cabin counselors came by to inspect the level of cleanliness in each cabin. Wednesdays were bad since the Hermes cabin was anything but clean. It was the most filled up cabin of all since all the demigods who weren’t claimed came by there too. Besides, Hermes not even being in a committed relationship with any god either ways, found it easier to have more kids (and break more hearts).

The system of Camp Greendale was more or less identical to Camp Half-Blood. Sometimes, when demigods are way to distant from Long Island Sound but don’t have Roman parents either, they go to Camp Greendale. They work in the same way, they just don’t have a “Mr. D” or a “Chiron”. Instead they have the discount versions of both, Ian Duncan, a normal mortal demigod, son of Dionysus, the Leader of Camp Greendale and Eustice Whitman, the “Chiron” who’s not actually a centaur, just a grandson of Zeus, the deputy of the camp who like Chiron, in New York, is far more interested in running the camp than the guy with higher authority than him. Funny how some things are universal, Abed used to think.

Camp Greendale, was sadly, far less miraculous. While Camp Half-Blood was notorious for quests, Camp Greendale was notorious for frankly, nothing. The demigods got claimed at the slowest speed imaginable, all they had was a Capture the Flag and a far less number of students. Abed’s mom told him not to be so maudlin many times but Abed could feel nothing but at this point.

When bored, he just used to observe the others. He specifically had been noticing the blue-eyed brunette from the Athena cabin staring intently at the handsome guy (with kind of a giant forehead) from the Apollo one (there was also a rumor that he was related to Zeus). His heart went out to her. Abed knew that a daughter of Athena having a crush on someone would just be out of character and this specific girl felt very alone because of that. Her cheeks flushed pink as the son of Apollo stared back at her with a smile of his own, a far less significant smile than most people but then again Abed was one to talk.

What was the girl’s name, anyway? Anna? Ann? Annie! He thought of a familiar sounding daughter of Athena’s, the notorious Annabeth Chase. Annie and Annabeth. “hehe,” he thought while smiling the most insignificant looking smile, “Anniebeth”.

He then observed the Honorary Table. The Camp directors, Whitman and Duncan and their oracle, Pierce, who lived in a mansion five minutes away from the camp. Pierce was this old man who seemed even more out of touch from reality than Abed himself. He was a clear-sighted mortal. Camp Half-Blood had that beautiful, quirky and artistic teenage girl, Rachel and on the other hand Camp Greendale apparently had an old guy who made a weird speech on his first day that Abed could still remember. Specifically the reference to the Shining, the word “orgasmic” and the fact that when he said the word, “tardiness”, he looked Abed in the eye and mouthed “sorry”.

Abed’s eyes continued to wander, studying the various dynamics around. The blonde huntress was sitting in the corner, alone too, and he had been seeing various other girls pointing and snickering at her. She’d joined the league of Artemis but wasn’t yet qualified enough to actually hunt with them. They wanted her to prove them that she’d got the intensity and the level of sacrifice to completely join them, he’d heard but being the only huntress in camp subjected her to endless slander from the daughters of Aphrodite.

He thought it was hypocritical of the Aphrodite cabin to point out the flaws in their head counselor herself, Meghan. Holy Hermes, Meghan wore so much make up that didn’t even add up that when he squinted just a little bit, she looked less like an irresistible beauty queen and more like a circus clown.

Abed frowned. He thought he’d controlled his tendency to focus on imperfections and flaws but apparently not. His eyes fluttered over to the Tcyhe crew where the children of the goddess of fortune sat. At that specific point in time on that Thursday evening, Abed felt a chill, an uncomfortable one. Where were Vicki, Garrett and Neil? They all sat at the exact same spot every Thursday for the karaoke, the siblings, but apparently they weren’t there today? Something didn’t feel right about this. Maybe they were cleaning up the cabin or had dishwashing duty? He held on to this comforting notion and tri–

Pierce wasn’t sitting on the Honorary Table anymore.

Whitman and Duncan were still engaged in their game of pinochle to notice his absence but where in the world would Pierce go. He was a 66 (he remembered because when Pierce introduced himself, he said he was “66, dick” though Abed had no idea who he was calling the profane word.) year old man with possibly feeble bones. Unless–

“CAMPER KIDNAPPER!” Garrett suddenly emerged, shouting.

“What happened?” asked Annie, soothing Garrett calmly but with a certain sense of panic in her voice.

Whitman dropped his cards and quickly walked towards Annie as the remaining campers remained slack jawed. There had been only a few times Garrett had unceremoniously dropped in, screaming warnings and none of them had been false alarms.

“Vicki and Neil have been kidnapped!” he said, obviously running out of breath. “We were walking…” he said, almost crying and violently moving his hands around, “and then they wanted some alone time because they were…” now hyperventilating, “And so, I came there 5 minutes later and they were gone!” his pitch was much higher now. “And this note was left there”.

“Give that to me.” Whitman said, trying to keep calm. “We shall inspect this further tonight with the Honorary Council. Maybe Pierce–”

Whitman frowned.

“Where’s Pierce”

And lo and behold! there he was, Pierce.

Abed had no idea what had been going on in the last 5 minutes. This was the non-miraculous Camp Greendale where nothing even remotely interesting seemed to happen and now… well, at least Pierce was back.

“Where were you Pierce?”

Pierce didn’t respond.

He didn’t make any eye contact either. He just coughed, his voice sounding like rasps. Everyone looked panic-stricken now. Even Duncan who just slurred, “uh, what is going on in muh camp?”

Pierce spluttered and coughed a bit more, his head moving around. And then there it was, a split second later.

He looked straight ahead, into the bonfire, he tilted his neck, smiling a vicious smile, sweating rapidly. The neck made a “snap” sound but Pierce was still looking direcr

The bonfire, you see, is a special element of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Greendale. It’s color replicated how everyone felt. It was made by the Titan Hecate, she was magical like that. Now, it showed a color that Abed had never seen in Camp Greendale, the mellow place with its own sense of chaos, neon yellow. The color that was associated with panic.

_“Twists and turns should balance flail_

_Behold the dark-skinned imp’s self constructed bane_

_The structured and cloying one with a unique streak_

_The passionate sapient with ruby cheeks_

_The handsome blacksmith rises for the occasion,_

_with the disinterested son of the sonneteer_

_The needlessly defiant shall finish the deal_

_but you shall not overlook the sweetly stern daughter of the Barley queen._

_Embark and you shall have some scope_

_Abandon and lose the world’s all hope”_

Whitman’s eyes widened but it was Duncan who finally spoke up.

“Did Greendale get its first prophecy?”

“Yes I suppose that is it” Whitman clarified as the campers look slack jawed.

“Oh, well…” Duncan trailed off. “Go to your cabins everyone.”

“Tonight, we shall brainstorm. Come tomorrow, we should probably start investigating” Whitman said looking down.

Abed had never seen so much chaos in his life.

He didn’t like it.

He loved it.

### BONUS 

_12th November 2008_

It was a normal day for Abed in school. Difficulty focusing, difficulty fitting in. People called him “silver-tongue” because of the things he said. He was forced to take tests to see whether or not he had some mental illness and he always fought. He didn’t like that kind of attention. All he wanted was to feel like he belonged.

Lunch time came. He always got a grilled cheese sandwich to school everyday and ate it alone in his classroom. It wouldn’t make a difference if he took it or not, Daniel N. Stefanson who always wore full sleeves and a rasta cap would snatch it from him everyday. That’s why he was so slim. Today, however, Abed was feeling way less passive than usual.

This time when Daniel came to take his sandwich, Abed said, “no.”

“What’s that punk”

“I said no.”

“Well, well, well…” Daniel rebutted. “Someone’s feeling mighty today.”

“Stop chewing that gum. You’re making my skull vibrate.” Abed replied.

“Ah, Mr. Fancypants, give me the damn sandwich”

“Stay away.” Abed said, his voice becoming an octave lower.

“Ah, you are pretending to be Indiana Jones! I’m sooooo scared” Daniel said.

“Stay away”

“Tell you what, silver tongue, let’s arm wrestle, one time. If I win, I beat the shit outta you. If not, have as many sandwiches you want.” Daniel said.

“Sure.”

“Oh, you’re on!”

On the wooden desk in the still isolated classroom, both Abed and Daniel placed their arms, right wrists up, elbows touching the table. And then it started:

At first, Daniel was halfway through defeating him and Abed was just confidently twirling around his fingers, threatening to give up. Daniel snickered. Abed’s hand was an inch away from the table and then- snap.

Daniel shrieked. The impact from Abed’s hand throwing him to the marble floor. His forehead hit the floor making him bleed- golden.

Golden blood?

“Why is your blood golden?”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know…” Daniel said.

Abed quickly scurried towards Daniel and snatched his hat.

He saw Daniel’s bald head, with horns. His seemingly evil smile turned into an impish gleam.

“Not gonna lie, that, uh, low voice really did things to me…” Daniel said.

Abed frowned, “but who are you?”

“Ah, uh sorry” he chuckled, “I didn’t really wanna bully you or anything, it’s just my job. I, uh sensed you here.”

“Sensed me?”

“Boy, you really have a lot of questions. Tell you what, I’ll answer them if you bring back that Indiana Jones voice.”

“Okay, sensed me?” Abed said, with that low voice again.

“Ooh, goosebumps. I’m Sam Underwood. A satyr. You know, half goat, half dude. My job is to just, uh, recruit, half-bloods.”

“Sorry, I don’t want to be recruited to some racist cult. I may have some developmental disorder but I don’t feel like being bullied for being half Arab, half-Polish.”

“I mean, half mortal, half god. You know, demigods…?”

“You’re saying I’m the son of a God.”

“What have you heard of your father?”

“He ran off” Abed shrugged.

“Was your mom bitter? Seen him in any family pictures?”

“No…” Abed frowned, “ and no”

“You’re a son of Hermes, Abed. You’re stealthy. Quick. Unbelievably strong and that silver tongue is not a nickname. I sensed your aura. And the fact that you can see that I have golden blood, which we call ichor by the way and that I have horns, is, a big sign. I mean satyrs usually have normal blood but I’m a part of the Council of Cloven Elders and we are like the lesser gods, still immortal but that aside, you can see through mist!”

“Mist?”

“You can see through the veil that protects mortals from seeing how the world really is.” Daniel (no, Sam) said as he pulled up his sleeves.

“Fur?”

Sam nodded. “You saw this last week, right?”

“I thought I was legitimately insane. No one was noticing!”

“Precisely. Only you cou–ah, Hermes.” He nodded understandingly.

“What?”

“Look up”

Abed looked up and saw something weird. The sign one sees in an ambulance, a staff entwined by two snakes.

“What is that?” he asked. His voice was his usual monotone but inside, he was freaking out.

“That’s the caduceus, duh. The staff of Hermes. I mean I was having my doubts but you just got claimed.”

“So…”

“You have to come to Camp Greendale! I mean there is a ‘cooler’ camp in New York but Camp Greendale is right here in Colorado!”

“I mean, I usually have one foot out of reality but how? what? when? What about my mom.”

“Ah, that’s no problem. This was all scheduled. Must be a note in your lunch. She would’ve talked to you but she told me that your alarm didn’t work today.”

Abed’s eyes widened as he read the note.

_Dear Abed,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t say this to you sooner . I wish I could but I have to go for work now. Your father was not an ordinary man. He was…a greek god. I’m sorry I tried to distract you whenever you brought up seeing something weird, the truth is you werent prepared then. I wish I could’ve told this to you but you wouldn’t believe me if I did tell you before today. Hopefully Sam_ (Sam was scribbled over what looked like another name, starting with ‘C’ and ending with ‘G’ but mom must’ve been in a hurry) _told you everything you needed to know. Go to Camp Greendale son, you can still come over home for vacations but the weird things you always saw weren’t hallucinations. They were true. And if you stay among me longer, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to protect you._

This was all to overwhelming for Abed. However, it was also kind of awesome.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, as if he were able to read his emotions. “This must be a lot to take in. You wanna sleep on it?”

“I don’t think so. If I am a demigod, I may not ever get to sleep on anything, right?”

“Precisely. Uh, you’re losing that Indiana Jones voice…” he said in a small voice.

“I don’t want to sound hypocritical but you’re weird.” Abed finally said.

“So…” Sam shrugged. 

Abed was rather skeptical at first. This guy stole his lunch everyday and he had to wait till 4 o' clock to have a meal but Abed himself knew the lengths he could go to just to commit to a bit. "Fair enough." he thought. Sam was just doing his job. 

Abed shrugged, “let’s go.”

And so his life was changed forever.


	2. it's time to vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study group is summoned and informed about the quest they have to embark upon (sans Pierce).

### Annie

Annie tossed and turned in her bed. She was used to being a demigod and sadly, that did warrant crazy nightmares and amazing dreams. She finally attempted to close her eyes and the experience didn’t start off so bad.

She was in a restaurant, sitting a table. The seat opposite her had a masculine jacket on the armrest, she didn’t know who this date was, though. She sipped on her water as she saw a shape emerge from the restroom doors and there he was, Jeff Winger, son of Apollo. He flashed her a smile as he sat in front of her. Ah, so these were one of those dreams where she fantasized what she hoped would happen. She’d been getting used to these dreams by now. They came up far too often. Even though, she liked Jeff, she felt that it was too irrational for someone from the Athena cabin to be so lovey-dovey. The Athena cabin was supposed to be filled with kids full of wisdom. They were supposed to be level-headed intellectuals. She felt like an Aphrodite girl and that, frankly, made her puke. No, that was a stretch. She was nowhere near Meghan.

Another dream came shortly afterwards. Sadly, it wasn’t so good. Annie was in a boat as a hoard of birds followed her around. Next to her was that girl from the Demeter cabin with the curly hair and both of them were yelling. These birds emitted a cacaphony as they relentlessly followed them while another kid who she saw from the Hephaestus cabin was chaotically steering the boat. Focusing solely on steering the boat, the boy didn’t notice a rock he was about to hit until, finally– she heard the door knock.

She woke up with a start, not knowing what to do with this sort of a dream and scurried over to open the door as the remaining Athena campers either grunted in an annoyed voice or remained blissfully unaware. She opened the door and saw one of the satyrs.

“Uh, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“We consulted the head of the Apollo cabin and it seems that the board of Camp directors have reached a conclusion.” the satyr said.

“Conclusion for what?”

“For the prophecy last night. Goodness gracious, you’re a daughter of Athena, have some wits!”

“Well, excuse me. It’s 4 in the morning and I’m kind of groggy. Sue me.”

“Okay, okay enough of that” the satyr said as he lead her towards Big House Lite. The Big House is basically the residing area for the camp directors in Camp Half Blood. It’s a beautiful house with various rooms and a game room at the ground floor where there’s a pool table, an old version of Pac Man and a projector where new-comers see the Camp orientation video. On the other hand, Big House Lite was more like a hut. It still had space but wasn’t nearly as big and grand as the original Big House.

Beside the Big House Lite was the Councillor Room where any sort of activity or Council was called for emergencies. From what Annie knew, weekly meetings with the Cabin Counselors was also held there to keep a report of what’s happening in general.

“Go to that room” the satyr said.

“Thanks” she smiled. She was less groggy now and wasn’t really a mean person in general anyways.

She headed inside the building, seeing a lot of faces of sleepy and groggy campers, some of which seemed familiar to her from her dreams…

* * *

Sitting around the table were the camp directors, five other campers some of who looked familiar and the official oracle for Camp Greendale, Pierce Hawthorne.

“Ah, good! So everyone’s here!” Whitman said. “So, would you all like to just, introduce yourselves?”

Annie, being her assertive self was just about to rise up when Pierce the Oracle spoke up. “Uh, Whitman? I’ve got this. This is, uh, Elizabeth.” he said as he pointed towards Annie.

“Um, it’s Annie”

“Yeah.” Pierce waved her off. “This is Roy. Roy the Wonder Boy” he said as he pointed towards the kid from the Hephaestus cabin.

“Troy” he corrected.

“This is James” Pierce said, pointing towards Jeff, son of Apollo.

“It’s Jeff, actually”

“Brittles” he motioned towards the huntress.

“Britta.” she said annoyed.

“This young man is Ay-bed the ay-rab” he pointed towards the Hermes boy who she had noticed eyeing him and Jeff sometimes. He started to open his mouth but thought against it.

Troy did the honors instead “It’s pronounced Aa-bed”

“And lastly, this beautiful young woman is Shirley.” Pierce said as he turned towards the curly haired girl from the Demeter cabin who looked rather disgusted.

“Okay, was that anywhere close to your name?” Duncan asked.

Shirley nodded, grossed out.

“Um, so anyways…” Whitman started off again, “we just tried our best to analyze the prophecies and what we got in return were…you guys.”

“What?” Troy said.

Abed just nodded his head, “makes sense.”

“How?” Troy asked, bewildered.

“I jotted it down. It clearly was an important part of the camp’s journey. I couldn’t understand those poetic words that much so I tried to use a dictionary.” he took out a little pocket diary and Annie was frankly impressed as Troy listened on, interested but pretending not to be. Jeff nodded his head, giving some indication of understanding what Abed meant which was really obvious given that he was the son of Apollo and prophecies was in Apollo’s god job description. Shirley was just sitting slack jawed.

He looked at Whitman and Duncan for approval. Duncan nodded his head, “go on.”

“So this was the prophecy, right?

_Twists and turns should balance flail_

_Behold the dark-skinned imp’s self constructed bane_

_The structured and cloying one with a unique streak_

_The passionate sapient with ruby cheeks_

_The handsome blacksmith rises for the occasion,_

_with the disinterested son of the sonneteer_

_The needlessly defiant shall finish the deal_

_but you shall not overlook the sweetly stern daughter of the Barley queen._

_Embark and you shall have some scope_

_Abandon and lose the world’s all hope ”_

The campers excluding Jeff still gaped, unable to understand. Whitman motioned for Abed to continue.

“Hoping this doesn’t sound creepy or anything but I kind of feel alone in the Hermes cabin. Lately, as an activity for just passing time instead of dwelling on sad lonely stuff, I decided to be the keen observer of this group. ‘the structured and cloying one with a unique streak’ would be me because ‘cloying’ is one of Hermes’s traits furthermore I am quite structured and weird, the elegant version of which is unique. ‘the passionate sapient with ruby cheeks’ would be Annie. According to Webster’s dictionary, sapient means someone who’s wise and that’s Athena, the rest is quite self explanatory. ‘the handsome blacksmith’ would be Troy.” he went on

Troy nodded his head, proudly, smiling.

“ The disinterested son of the sonneteer would be Jeff since sonneteer also means poet and Jeff as a person, likes to appear vain.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jeff said, half interested, straightening his hair. She caught his eye again and he smiled.

“the needlessly defiant would be Britta, the huntress”

“Thank you!” Britta said smiling. Annie frowned. Britta seemed like the person who didn’t respond to anything well. She looked at Jeff, imploring this speculation. He nodded, frowning.

“And finally, ‘the sweetly stern daughter of the barley queen’ would be Shirley because Demeter and also Shirley seems to be nice and easygoing.”

“Oh, that’s nice!” said both Abed and Shirley at the same time.

“From my impression, however, Shirley also possibly has thinly veiled rage issues.” He said.

“Careful boy!” they both said together.

Annie didn’t know whether to laugh or feel uneasy.

“In my opinion, the other lines are just talking about the villain who’s a ‘dark skinned imp, a villain. It’s also warning us to go on this journey as soon as possible or we could lose the ‘world’s all hope’.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Troy asked, scared.

“Yes” Whitman nodded grimly. “This is our first Great Prophecy. According to the relics, it was to be recited sometime now.” he produced a very old and tattered book with nearly brown pages. “Yeah, the guy you’re looking for is Spreck. He works for Auntie Em and has a tie with Monster Donuts”

“Auntie Em?” Britta asked.

“Ever heard of ‘Auntie Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium’?” Whitman asked.

Annie nodded, “the hero Percy Jackson had an encounter with her. She was pretending to be the lonely fast food restaurant owner when she was actually Medusa, the woman with snake for hair, who, if you look at directly can turn into stone”

“I’ve heard of her.” Jeff said, “please don’t tell me we have to go all the way to New York”

“No, Percy Jackson did kill Medusa in 2005. Recently however, in the huge quest the gorgon sisters were still hunting him down to avenge Medusa.” he said. “We deciphered the code in this book thanks to the Hephaestus cabin counselor and we got these coordinates.” He put out a piece of paper which read “32.6099° N, 85.4808° W”.

Abed frowned, “that’s roughly…”

“Alabama” Whitman finished.

“Sweet Home Alabama” Duncan hummed, “where the skies are so blue”

“No, not that Duncan” Whitman said.

“Is that some kind of gay code?” Pierce asked.

Everyone including Annie looked at Pierce, grunting disapproval.

* * *

“A ‘quest’ to Alabama?” Jeff asked, perplexed and rather vexed.

“Yes.” Whitman nodded gravely. “Now I am aware how sudden and weird this sounds but as demigods, you must rise to the occasion and seize the day!”

“So, we just take a flight to Alabama?” Shirley asked.

“No. Duh-doy” Duncan said.

“Wait, why?” Annie asked, finally being able to open her gaping mouth.

“You really think all your bronze weapons are gonna go through airport security?”

“Damn it.” Troy muttered.

“Plus, as demigods, your aura is very strong and we really wouldn’t want any airplane invasions.” Whitman said a bit matter-of-factly.

“So what?”

“You sail, demigod style.” Abed said, all of a sudden.

“C’mon, you’re kidding me!” Jeff said. “Sailing?”

“Sailing is the best bet you have, actually” Whitman said. “A drive is risky because as per the relics, Spreck works on land so you really don’t want to provoke him. We thought it would be best if you sailed the Arkansas river from Colorado to Arkansas and then the drive from there to Alabama through Mississippi is roughly 3 hours.”

“Wow, this sounds fun.” Jeff said.

“I don’t mind it. If I can prove myself in this quest, I can get to go join the Huntresses. For realsies!” Britta says.

Annie smiled at her.

“Again, since embarking soon is your best bet, you have a week. We have a boat on campus however as you all are embarking together, it must be important for you all to spend more time together.”

“Yeah” Duncan said, “You all need to vibe. Become mates. I mean I’m not known for my wit as a Dionysus kid but Ares and Athena together? It will be the end of everything if you have any fights while the quest is on.”

“Right so, we have to save the world but you wanna explain the part where we ‘vibe’?” Jeff asked.

Annie smiled to herself but then hid her face. She really dug his attitude. He looked at her a split second later and returned the smile.

She jumped around.

Inside.

Okay, maybe a quest to save the world was a bit too much to do but if that meant that Jeff and she could ‘vibe’, she was down. The child of Hermes, Abed seemed like a nice person to turn to logic for and she liked the energy Shirley brought into the room.

* * *

Whitman and Duncan left the room, asking them to engage in a conversation with icebreakers. Apparently, they thought it would be a good idea to leave Pierce in the group, seemingly to fill the gap for a tension causing influence.

Pierce winked at Shirley.

“Hey, stop doing that!” Shirley yelled at him.

“Doing what?” Pierce asked.

“Stop winking at her, dude, it’s clearly making her uncomfortable.” Troy said

“I’m a 66 year old millionaire, thank you very much, don’t call me ‘dude’”

“Okay, I just think we need to calm down.” Annie butted in.

“Yeah, we should sweetie” Shirley said, half sweet, half concerned.

“Look, I don’t want to be addressed as ‘sweetie’. I’m not that young and even if I am, I don’t want you treating me like I’m some sort of princess. I’m the daughter of Athena.” Annie said.

Abed shook his head.

“No, no, it’s okay…she wants to be seen as an equal instead of being talked to nicely.”

“That’s what you do, Shirley!” Britta said, “Induce guilt in others.”

“Okay fine! Excuse me for asking you guys to reflect on whatever egotistic ideologies you have.”

“Egotistic ideologies?” Troy asked, “I don’t have any egotistic ideologies!”

“Okay, okay, I think all we need to do is calm down a bit.” Jeff said finally. “Now what this argument shows is that we like to stand up for each other. Each of us.”

The group frowned at each other, uncertainly. Abed joined in too, probably trying to fill in some gap even though he hadn’t really formed an argument with either of them.

Jeff continued, “It’s nice to be defensive. We need that if we want to succeed. What we also need is to look past ourselves.” Jeff said as he banged his fist on the table. “It’s a hard thing to do, really. Maybe I’m only able to say this because I am a son of Apollo but what Duncan said about us ‘vibing’ has got to be important. Because guess what? It’s Duncan who made that point so it’s gotta be important. And guess what? We’re all good people. We’ve all been selected to prove ourselves, so we HAVE to do that. We have to show Camp Half-Blood that we can be cool!”

“Yes, cool!” Troy said.

Annie nodded her head fervently. Abed opened a diary and was putting a tally mark somewhere for some reason while smiling approvingly.

They might fight sometimes, Annie was sure.

But there would always be a Winger speech to take them home.

She smiled as Britta whipped out a chit with an icebreaker written on it from the bowl Whitman had prepared.


	3. heroic origins (Annie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's bonus. Not a full real chapter, just her origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will take almost like a month long break now because like I have to bear down for midterms. No bearing down is too extreme, I'll fat dog for 'em. 
> 
> next POV shall be Britta! Stay hyped!
> 
> (sorry no J/A here :C) look its a slow burn, I promise they will kiss in this fic...

Annie was waking down the regular lane towards school one day. There was the yearly athletic competition and she’d gotten selected for it this year even though she wasn’t really sporty. They said they could use her stealth for the “walk the plank”. Annie wasn’t one to object especially if she was assigned something so she just rolled with it.

She liked being turned to and given responsibilities. It was even better that she got selected for a sporty thing since she was tired of people only thinking of a princess-y girl. She did like princesses but she could be a hardass too if she wanted and this was a golden opportunity to prove it. She wanted people to stop making her the referee and the umpire every time someone played sports (she did like the statistics part of doing that but she wanted to get some action too)

So she arrived on that September morning of 2008 to the walk the plank. Not knowing much about life but thinking she knew enough. Her parent were rather harsh on her. He wanted her to stop with the extra-curriculum activities and focus on her academics and she hated that. Sure, she liked that dopamine from getting those straight As but that didn’t mean she wanted to get turned into some kind of robot who always studied straight from the textbook and couldn’t apply herself in practical situations. She wore braces and glasses and curly oiled hair until last month until the point she knew she had to change…

She knew she had to change and be herself when she saw on the news about a drug-addict named Annaliese who used to be just like her but became too addicted to the grades that she snapped. Apparently Annaliese couldn’t stand the popular kid getting way too many prizes to the extent that she snapped. She ran out of the glass window after having a screaming fit in front of everyone. She broke that glass too. Hearing that story made her scared for herself. She didn’t want to go down the same path under any circumstances.

Her parent didn’t understand. When she told him, he just got offended and asked her if she was sure he gave her that much pressure. He did. She just said no because she didn’t want to see what he’d do. She didn’t trust him that much. He was always bitter about mom leaving. One day, she finally heard her maths teacher read out this story to everyone and while reading it, he looked her straight in the eye…Annie got the hint.

She went home, washed her hair and straightened them while her dad was gone, kept her braces and glasses on because health is important and she did want straight teeth and good eyesight. By the time he were back, she just gave them both a letter to read.

> _Dear Dad,  
>  _ _About the news story on the drug addict? yes, it hits hard. I see myself going down the path and yes you give me too much pressure. I can’t live like this. I am widely unpopular and people bully me for being a teacher’s pet and I need a social life! You need to support me!  
>  _ _Annie_

She didn’t even sign off as “love, Annie” like she did usually.

All he said was, “do whatever you want. Leave me out of it. If you are so damn sure you can live your own life despite being a teenager and it being so obvious that I know better because, hey, I took care of you, then do it. If you have any regrets, don’t come to me. Ever.”

She nodded that day

Now she was a good looking girl with glasses and invisalign who was fairly popular and respected by fellow students and _still_ got good grades. If her parent couldn’t see that this was somehow better for her, he needed help, not she.

She went over to the field to answer the role call for the athletic contest

* * *

She cheered for the other teams. The runners, the hurdlers, all of them were amazing and when it came to the fun “walk the plank” she joined in.

Walk the plank happened inside a tunnel with various obstacles, surfaces, everything. The obstacles require problem-solving as opposed to athletic speed and skill.

She liked how that sounded, she joined confidently.

The first part wasn’t hard. She just had to navigate around a dark tunnel. She stuck her hands out to sense where she was going.

Crossing the dark tunnel, she headed on to the next portion, next tunnel.

The problems were there…

* * *

It was a fairly lit tunnel. She didn’t see what was that challenging about it and there it was. She stepped on a red trigger. Unleashing…spiders

She yelled loudly but she had no idea what to do. She had no equipment.

“dont…react” she said to herself. Her voice breathy.

She was scared of spiders more than anything. Even more than being a drug addict. They gave her the heebie-jeebies all the time.

What was the number one tip in her favorite computer games?

“Time it right.” she told herself. Before anything else though, she frowned.

What the HELL were spiders doing there? Spiders are venomous. They’re dangerous. This was not a component of the contest whatsoever. This wasn’t right. This was impossible. It was a ruse. A set-up. A trap…

an exception.

Too furious to think, she made a run for it.

Tunnel 2 of 3 complete.

* * *

The next tunnel was where it was at.

“…Oh my…word.” she said as she observed what was before her.

“oh my word. oh my gosh. oh my word…”

The tunnel was broken in the middle? How the hell was she supposed to navigate that. Then she looked down at her feet. There it was. A ball of wool, with knitting needles.

Knitting occurred easily to Annie. She would later come to realize that her mother, goddess Athena, was in charge of weaving and knitting along other things which was the reason behind that.

She still wasn’t sure about it back then. Knitting wasn’t a skill required to do walk the plank. This was clearly staged. She had the option of ringing her flute but she didn’t. She could this. Robotically, she knit a bridge made of wool. It didn’t take her that long probably because she wasn’t doing it all that elegantly. Just making the distance between each knit enough so that her feet could walk through. She didn’t want to fall through. The area in the middle of the tunnels had a pit dug into it. It would be impossible to navigate out of it.

She quickly made her way out of the last tunnel.

* * *

“Woo!!!”

Applause skittered across her.

“Annie Edison! You’re first place!”

Annie was surprised, so everyone had the same challenges…?

Five minutes later, her competitor from the other school walked out.

“Hey how’d you solve that math puzzle so quickly?”

“What math puzzle?”

“There was just two dark tunnels and then in the last tunnel we had to solve a puzzle…?”

“Oh…that?” Annie said, laughing uncertainly. Angrily. “Yeah I just study wayyyy too much math”

“Ah…”

* * *

She got a gold medal that day which made her feel good. She navigated through spiders and a potential pit she could fall into faster than two kids doing some path puzzle.

But it was unfair.

She had to talk to someone.

Her mind thought of her math teacher. Crelton.

It was a weird name. It sounded less like a legitimate name and more like a mash-up of two different names. She was also pretty sure he wore a wig.

After results and whatnot were announced, she walked towards him but before she could say anything to Crelton, he spoke up.

“There is an important that I must discuss with you.”

* * *

“Yes Mr. Crelton” Annie said as he escorted her to the lawn outside the field.

“Uh, yeah”

“Before you discuss whatever you want I want to rat something ou–”

“It was me. I set it up”

“Wahat?” she said bewildered.

“I mean like, not in an evil way. A way to test you.”

“Test what?”

“Your dad never told you, huh?”

“Told me what?”

“This may come as a shock but, Annie, you’re a demigod.”

“What?”

“Ugh, you never read any mythology? Demigods? Half mortal, half Greek god?”

“You should probably not come to school drunk.”

“Ever heard of Athena?”

“…yeah?”

“What do Athena and you have in common?”

“Kinda question is that?”

“Just think”

Annie considered it.

“…way too much” she said nervously.

“so you believe me, right?”

“Hell, no!”

“Okay fine.” Crelton said. He looked skywards and….screamed.

“Hey Athena, why don’t you just send a screech owl down here, I need help with a recruit!”

A screech owl came swooping down a couple seconds later.

“So…what do you think?” Crelton asked.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a satyr. I help take demigods to camp. I mean there are two camps. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Greendale. Half-Blood is too far from here. Greendale is right here in Colorado. It’s a camp where you live in cabins with your half-siblings.”

“Does that mean I can escape from my home?”

“…yeah?”

“Cool, can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Community discord server who pushed me to write this.
> 
> Shout out to:  
> Childish Glover for being hyped up and helping me come up with an idea.  
> Bequeathment_Sperm for pushing me and helping me proofread some of it.  
> jeffwing (1sttimefeeling), Morganecdote (Morganatique9) and all other members for showing interest  
> Amrywiol for helping out with Greek myths and finding accurate parents for demigod versions of the study group members.


End file.
